conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Noslanic
The Noslanic language is a constructed language (conlang) created by user Lemon82orange. Phonology Consonants Vowels Grammar Word order Noslanic is a SOV language. This means the basic word order is subject + object + verb. Example: *''Marja lívrësa čitere.'' *''Marja reads books.'' If the sentence is translated literally, it would be'' Maria books reads.'' Possessives Possessives 'are: *''Mož - My *''Tož - Your (singular)'' *''Sož - His/Her'' *''Nož - Our'' *''Dož - Your (plural)'' *''Zož - Their'' *''Fož - Your (singular, informal)'' *''Vož - Your (plural, formal)'' A letter is added depending on the last vowel the possessed noun has. Example: *''Mož'''e lj'e'''d. (My song) *''Zož'ö' br'ö'''t. (Their bread) *''Nož'a' oze'á'. (Our ocean)'' Adjectives They work the same as possessives. Examples: *''Smačn'a' from'a'ž. (Tasty bread)'' *''Grand'ë' galaksj'ë'. (Big galaxy)'' *''Led'i' k'i'''nd. (Ugly child) Gender Technically, Noslanic has 8 genders, one for each vowel the language has (gender A, Ë, Y etc.), because of how articles, adjectives and possessives work. Grammatical cases Noslanic has 6 cases. However, declensions are not very complicated and work the same in all nouns. Adjectives and possessives are also declined, following the same rules as nouns. Nominative It marks the subject. It is also used if the word is placed in a sentence without verb and object. Words in nominative are not declined. Examples. Accusative It marks the direct object. To decline a word in accusative, an a'' should be added. If the word ends with a vowel, ''na is added. Examples: *''Moža graňa hemts'a' tešere.'' *''My grandma knits shirts.'' *''De koške an'a' idéja'na' hatere.'' *''This cat has an idea.'' Dative It marks the indirect object. To decline a word in dative, an e ''should be added. If the word ends with a vowel, ''ne is added. Examples: *''Da man ta'ne' man'e' asasinere.'' *''This man kills''' that man'.'' *''Jon ana presentëna Marja'ne''' gabere.'' *''Jon gives Maria a present.'' Locative It states where something or someone is. It would correspond to prepositions in, on, at ''and ''by. To decline a word in locative, an u ''should be added. If the word ends with a vowel, ''nu is added. Examples: *''Toži kind skúla'nu' sere.'' *''Your child is at school.'' *''Le ánreð lo'nu' stol'u' sere.'' *''The soup is on the table.'' Instrumental It indicates that a noun is the instrument or means by or with which the subject achieves or accomplishes an action. To decline a word in locative, an y'' ''should be added. If the word ends with a vowel, ny is added. Examples: *''Je lë livrë an'y' pen'y' srajbere.'' *''I write the book with a pencil.'' *''Ana l'y' lente'ny' vidjere.'' *''Ana sees with glasses.'' Vocabulary Noslanic vocabulary is mainly composed of Romance, Germanic and Slavic words. It also includes some Celtic, Greek, Japanese and Turkic vocabulary. Lexicons Colours *''kolorë ''- colour *''klar ''- bright *''šad ''- dark *''rot ''- red *''oranž ''- orange *''amarelo ''- yellow *''grön ''- green *''turkwasë ''- turquoise, teal *''blöv ''- blue *''índigo ''- indigo *''purprë ''- purple *''lílak ''- lilac *''pink ''- pink *''bjelë ''- white *''černë ''- black *''graj ''- grey Fruits *''früt ''- fruit *''tomat ''- tomato *''banana ''- banana *''jordböra ''- strawberry *''naranxë ''- orange *''limó ''- lemon *''limë ''- lime *''sandia ''- watermelon *''meló ''- melon *''perë ''- pear *''momo ''- peach *''blövfrütkü - blueberry *rotfrütkü ''- raspberry *''černfrütkü ''- blackberry *''grosijer ''- currant *''þeresë ''- cherry *''plumë ''- plum Category:Celtic conlangs Category:Romance conlangs Category:Slavic conlangs Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Turkic conlangs Category:Greek conlangs